


A Day in the Life

by thesassmaster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends Being Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, I believe this with my whole heart, Jaehyun would never cheat on someone, M/M, defensive Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: Jaehyun starts his day in a very odd, unwanted way. With some friends of friends trying to set him up with someone who is decidedly not his boyfriend. But then he has dinner and a bath and asks his boyfriend a very important  question.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story, I'm incapable of writing anything under 2,000 words. Whoops.   
> Red Velvet is not the best of girls in this and I feel bad for using them like that...yeah, sorry.   
> Also this may not make a ton of sense, it started as me not liking Jaehyun always being portrayed as this flimsy, aloof cheater which I think is total bogus and it just spiraled from there. Commitment is cool and attractive!   
> The title is lame, don't judge me for that please!
> 
> For anyone reading You and Me and Everything in Between, this is my way through writer's block! xx

“So, let me get this straight,” Jaehyun asked looking around the room at his friends and the group of girls, he didn’t exactly consider his friends, more people he put up with for everyone else’s sake. “You guys have been trying to set me up with Yeri,” he eyes the girls sitting on the couch like they’d been caught red handed, and they had. “For weeks now,”

Wendy, Seulgi and Irene looked at each other slowly, heads on a swivel while Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed.

“And it didn’t dawn on you at all that this would be a bad idea…for any reason,” voice raising at the end. They all shrugged while Joy sank in her seat.

“Jaehyun,” Seulgi started, “we’re sorry okay, we didn’t mean anything bad by it,”

“How could you not have meant something bad by this,” he yelled at her, not feeling bad at all when she flinched. “I’m dating somebody,”

The boys were annoyingly quiet right now.

“You guys love Jungwoo,” he said, turning on them.

“Jae, we do, you know that,” Johnny started before Doyoung picked up his thought.

“We adore him Jae,”

"Why didn't you do anything to stop them," he asked them.

“We didn’t know about any of this till the other day,” Yuta exclaimed. “And we told them it was a horrible idea, no an insane idea because you’re like the textbook definition of whipped for Jungwoo. But they wouldn’t listen, we told them you’d be pissed, and it would never work but…they insisted they had to try,” Yuta sighed, looked defeated and disappointed.

“Well, is that true,” he turned to Irene, knowing she was probably behind all this.

She blinked.

“Jaehyun, she’s liked you for such a long time and we just hate seeing her like this-”

“I don’t care I’m with somebody,”

“Jae,” Taeyong tried but Jaehyun shook that off.

“I’m not single so you guys shouldn’t be trying to set me up with anybody period,” Wendy wrapped an arm around Joy when it looked like see might cry.

“Jaehyun would you just wait for a second,” Wendy tried, remaining stone faced when Jaehyun glared at her.

“I don’t want to wait Wendy,”

“She is really, really into you and if you’d just consider maybe having dinner with her or going to see a movie, just to give her a chance,”

Jaehyun let that wash over him, the complete audacity of it, the insanity.

“Why would I do that, I’m dating somebody,”

“Sure, but you might really like Yeri and it could…work,” Irene’s statement fizzled the longer she looked at Jaehyun’s angry, completely uninterested face.

“Even if I weren’t a decent person, someone who was willing to cheat on my boyfriend, which is what you’re suggesting essentially, I have nothing to give to her or anyone else,”

“Jaehyun,” it was Johnny then, voice level and calm like he needed him to calm down.

“I could never give her anything, even if I wanted to because I’m his, there’s nothing left of me that he doesn’t have, so sorry but also no, I’m not sorry at all,”

“So, that’s a no then,” Joy wondered.

“Of course, it’s a no,” Jaehyun dragged a hand through his hair, “why did you think I’d be on board with this,”

“We just figured we’d try,” Wendy stood up, pulling Joy with her easily. But it didn’t seem like the rest of their gang was done yet.

“You’re serious,” Seulgi squawked, “you won’t even think about it,”

“No, I won’t, why is that so outrageous,”

“Jaehyun,”

“No, I’m serious, why is it crazy that I have no interest in cheating on my boyfriend,”

“Just think about it, please,”

“I just did, and I promise you, I have absolutely no intention of dating somebody else or buying someone else dinner or even entertaining the idea of anything even remotely romantic if it’s not with Jungwoo. I love him and I’m sorry that that’s not enough of a reason for you but it’s my reason so drop it,”

“Jae,” Taeyong stood up, coming to him with raised hands.

“No, that’s stupid Yong, I can’t even…why didn’t you freaking defend us, you just let us get thrown under the bus like our relationship didn’t matter,”

“I did defend you Jae, of course I did! I told them this was a bad idea from the start, but you know how they are, they don’t listen-”

“We listen,” Seulgi yelled.

“You don’t listen,” Taeyong said to her, laser like stare pinned her to her seat. “We told you he’d be upset about this,”

Doyoung stood up from his seat, made his way to Jaehyun to give him an apologetic hug before he moved to the kitchen. Taeyong returned his attention to him.

“I defended both of you and I stood up for Jungwoo, I love him to bits, but they couldn’t be talked down, I’m sorry, I tried,”

Jaehyun nodded, calming down a little bit. “We’re never talking about this again, got it,”

The girls looked sad but nodded in agreement.

“And Jungwoo never finds out about this, ever. Yeri will be fine, she’ll find someone else, someone preferably single, that’d be a good start don’t you think,”

Johnny ushered them out shortly after, looking a little like he had no interest in seeing them again any time soon.

Wendy spun in the doorway, her friends hovering on the landing outside, “We didn’t mean…we’re sorry Jaehyun, she just really likes you and we’re her best friends. We had to try for her,”

“Maybe next time don’t try screwing with someone’s relationship in the process, just a thought,” he moved back into the apartment, listening as Johnny shut the door. 

Doyoung came back into the living room to hand him a cup of coffee, patting his head. “We did tell them Jae,”

“I believe you,” he sighed, thanking him for the coffee.

“I also get why you’re not crazy about them now, I wasn’t either when I heard their plan,”

“Honestly,” Yuta said, scooting closer to him on the couch, “I was a little interested in watching this whole thing crash and burn for them. I’m glad it played out the way it did but I’m sorry about it too,”

Jaehyun looked at him, feeling a tiny smile stretch on his face, knowing Yuta didn’t mean anything bad by that.

“That’s just insane,”

“Totally agree,” Doyoung hummed, lowering to the arm of the recliner where Taeyong wrapped an arm around his waist to squeeze him.

“I’ve been with Jungwoo for years, what would make them think trying to set me up on a date with someone else would work,”

“Under different circumstances, you’d probably be into it, Yeri’s cute,”

Jaehyun shook his head with a laugh, ignoring Yuta’s comment.

“But like not for you, for somebody else,” he amended, smile guilty.

“I am sorry Jae,” Taeyong whispered, clearly feeling the worst of all of them about this.

“It’s…yeah it’s whatever, nothing came out of it so it’s fine,”

The four of them nodded at him.

He sat back, looked at the brown, endless looking liquid in his cup, stared at his murky reflection and wondered why this whole ‘almost’ situation, the ‘maybes’ of all this upset him so much. Since the start of their relationship, people had thought they didn’t fit but what did they know anyway? He was so deliriously happy with Jungwoo, from day one, to now, 4 and a half years later, he was still so happy he sometimes couldn’t breathe in Jungwoo’s company. And he hated when people who didn’t know them at all took their assumptions and tried to make decisions for them. As if Jungwoo wasn’t every good thing in his life, as if he wasn’t the one thing he wanted to keep forever, as if Jaehyun wasn’t totally in love with him.

“I bought a ring the other day,”

The four of them all jumped up, mouths hanging open and eyes sparkling.

“No way,” Johnny clapped, bouncing in his seat, “when did you do that,”

“Saturday, while he was at yoga with Sicheng and Ten,”

“Oh my god,” Yuta looked like he was going to burst, “when are you going to do it, how are you going to do it? Oh my god, I’m so excited,” He grinned looking at Taeyong who’d stood up to hug him tightly, whispering a congratulations in his ear.

“I haven’t asked him yet,” he hummed at his best friend. Taeyong gave him a funny look while he squeezed his cheeks.

“He’ll say yes Jae, he loves you so much,”

He felt warm at that, loved the outside acknowledgement that Jungwoo was just as crazy about him as Jaehyun was for him

“He totally will,” Doyoung agreed, nudging Taeyong out of the way so he could give Jaehyun a quick hug. “Let us know after he does so we can throw a massive, ridiculous party to celebrate,”

“Yes, yes,” Johnny liked that idea, gears already turning with plans. “That also explains why you were so upset about the girls trying to set you up with Yeri, which I’m, again, super sorry about,”

“I know, apologies accepted,”

His friends weren’t involved in those plans, they wouldn’t do something like that to him and Jungwoo. They loved them and supported them. People plotting against them was annoying sure, but it didn’t really matter because he and Jungwoo knew what they had and that was enough. A really happy, content feeling filled him all the way to the store and then home.

…. 

Jaehyun juggled his couple bags of groceries as he unlocked his apartment door, kicking it open further as he shuffled inside, bumping the door closed again with his hip.

“Babe,” he called, eyeing his sneakers on the mat by the door.

“In the kitchen Jae,”

He crossed into their tiny kitchen with it’s peeling wallpaper and permanently stained backsplash, heartwarming at the sight of Jungwoo sitting on one of the barstools, laptop open in front of him.

“Hi,”

Jungwoo looked up, smile splitting his adorable face.

“Hi handsome,” Jungwoo stretched, held his arms open till Jaehyun deposited the bags and came around the counter to sag into him. Jaehyun sniffed up his neck, hands settling on the tops of his thighs as he nipped the edge of his jaw.

“Jae, what,”

He snickered when Jungwoo giggled, hands curled into his hair.

“I’m just saying hi,” Jaehyun kissed over his chin, to his mouth where he pecked his several times till Jungwoo sighed, mouth moving with his gently.

“How was your day baby,”

Jungwoo hummed, fingers brushing down the back of his hair, “it was okay. I went to the gym with Lucas and he conned me into signing up for a kickboxing class. And now I’m dying,”

Jaehyun kissed his head with a laugh while he moved back around the counter to unpack the bags.

“Don’t die baby, I’d miss you,”

Jungwoo groaned, head hitting the counter with a thud.

“Easy Woo,” he whispered, head aching a little just watching that, “why are you dying,”

“This essay, I hate it, I know I need it to graduate but I…maybe it’s not worth it ya know, I don’t need a degree, I can find a job without it right,”

“You need to graduate Jungwoo, you’ll get through the essay and get an amazing grade and graduate right on time. And then you’ll get an awesome job as a super successful publisher and I can finally fulfill my lifelong dream of being a sugar baby,”

Jungwoo lifted his head with an eyeroll and a pout.

“I’m the baby in this relationship,”

“Right, right but I think I’d still make a decent sugar baby,”

Jungwoo laughed as he turned back to his laptop. He didn’t last long before he groaned again and started rubbing his eyes.

“Jungwoo,”

“Yeah,” he muttered, not coming out from behind his hands.

“Take a break,”

Jungwoo peeked through his fingers. Jaehyun smiled at him, coming around the counter to pull him off his stool.

“I know it’s daunting, but it’ll be there later when you come back to it. And your ideas will be fresh, eyes rested, mind recharged,”

“I need to at least finish some of the body before tomorrow Jae, to be on schedule,”

“Okay, well it’ll be there later tonight, after dinner and a bath and a foot rub,”

Jungwoo stepped closer to him, color on his cheeks bright to say he liked all those ideas. “You’ll rub my feet,” he asked, quietly, eyes twinkling.

“I will,”

Jungwoo tossed his arms around him, kissed him quickly, “you spoil me,”

“I take care of you,”

Jungwoo hummed as he kissed him some more, mindlessly following him as Jaehyun walked back towards the stove.

“Make dinner with me,”

“Okay,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. “What are we making,”

Jaehyun moved him around, hanging onto his waist as Jungwoo looked over the stuff on the counter. There were a few premade blobs of dough, sauce, cheese and various veggies and meats.

He could feel, without even seeing him that Jungwoo was excited, “Pizza,” Jaehyun kissed his neck, nuzzling him because he was here and close and he could. “We can use the pizza stone we got last weekend,”

“That was exactly what I was I thinking,” Jaehyun withdrew from him reluctantly to grab the stone from the cabinet next to the oven to set it on the rack to heat up.

“What can I do,” Jungwoo asked excitedly, already moving to wash his hands. They stayed pretty much connected as they made dinner, dough rolled out and flour tossed, Jungwoo wore an adorable little stripe down his nose for most of the night without knowing. He put him on the counter, kissing him soundly while their pizza cooked, and the kitchen started smelling better and better.

They ate on the floor of their living room, tv playing some drama rerun neither of them were paying attention to as they ate and drank and talked about their days.

“I love you Jae,” Jungwoo said randomly, focus on a rogue glob of cheese on his plate, fingers picking through the sauce around it.

“I love you too Woo,” he moved to kiss him, pressed slow, little kisses to his cheek till he turned to kiss him back, sighing into it. Jungwoo pulled back with a quiet sound, gaze averting again.

“What baby,”

He shrugged.

“Nope, what,”

Jungwoo’s profile tugged up with a smile at his insistence. He was collapsing into him then, shoulder hitting his chest before Jaehyun automatically wrapped his arms around him, kissed the top of his head.

“I just love you so much and I had a bad day and all I wanted was to see you and tell you about it. And you come home with dinner and you’re always…you’re always exactly what I need Jae,”

Jaehyun wondered if this was his moment to ask Jungwoo to marry him, would he get a better moment, one that was more suited to them than this one?

“Can I…can I just, have this forever,”

Jaehyun nodded but realized that Jungwoo couldn’t see him where he was laying. “Yeah, of course you can, if I can have this forever too,”

Jungwoo laughed, “I thought that was kind of implied Jae,”

“I just wanted to check,”

Jungwoo laughed again, took his face in his hands to kiss him. He tasted like pizza and a smile that never failed to make his heart feel light. Everything earlier seemed so small, so irrelevant when Jungwoo was here with him instead. There was nothing in the world that could touch him and them, those girls could try again, try harder and it wouldn't make a difference, he knew what he wanted and where he belonged. Nothing else compared. And no one compared to Jungwoo.

….

Jaehyun told him to start the bath while he quickly picked up the kitchen. And he did, as quick as he could before he hurried to their room to get the little ring box out the bottom drawer of his night stand. He put it carefully on Jungwoo’s side, where he’d be sure to find it, opened the lid and left it, hoping he hadn’t taken so long that Jungwoo had grown curious about what he was doing.

He hadn’t, judging by the smile and gentle flick of water he received when he entered the bathroom.

“You’re not supposed to wash a pizza stone right,”

Jungwoo tilted his head, thought about it.

“I don’t know, why wouldn’t you, that’s kind of gross,”

“Well aren’t some pots like porous so you shouldn’t wash them because they absorb the soap,” he felt like he’d read that somewhere or maybe heard it from his mom. He smiled at Jungwoo’s laughter while he stripped out of his pants, dropping them into the basket by the door.

“I have no idea babe,”

“I don’t either,”

“Sounds like a question for our mom’s…maybe your mom,” Jungwoo said softly, voice light with a laugh.

“Did you talk to yours today,”

“Yup, her and dad are living it up in Paris, asked if we needed money for rent, I said yes,”

They didn’t really, between both their part-time jobs and Jaehyun’s occasional tutoring stints they were getting by fine but neither of them knew how to turn down free money when it was offered. Especially since Jungwoo’s parents could afford it and were always happy to pad their pockets.

“I thought they were in Malta,”

“They were in Malta last week Jae, keep up,”

The bubbles reached his armpits when he lowered into the tub behind Jungwoo, eagerly welcoming his warm, slippery body when it rested back against his.

“I’m sorry,” he kissed his shoulder, dry hand brushing Jungwoo’s damp hair behind his ear. “It’s hard to keep up with your jet-setting parents,”

Jungwoo giggled, patting the bubbles in front of them. “Can we travel Jae, when we’re older,”

“Sure, I’ll take you anywhere, everywhere, where ever you want to go,”

“I’ll start planning our itinerary now,” Jungwoo sounded lighter and happier than he had been earlier, apparently his distractions and promises were working to unwind him from his stressful knot. Jaehyun held him tighter, let the warm water and the scent of lavender bubbles wash over him till they were both calm, loose-limbed puddles. He watched Jungwoo’s toes peek out of the water against the far rim of the tub, wiggle in the cool air. The rest of their lives didn’t seem like nearly long enough when he wanted to spend eternity with this adorable, endearing boy, give him things and watch his happiness grow every single day. He wanted to make his bad days good and his good days better, he wanted everything. Average days where they got to come home to each other, trips to the grocery store, burnt dinners that set off smoke alarms and forced them to order in instead, promotions and raises and let downs and office disputes that cause tears hours after the fact which he can dry and ease and distract from. He wants problems that he doesn’t have to fix, that he can’t fix but gets to be there for to support and love him through. He wants decent days that blur into nights that go on for ages under cheap sheets with Jungwoo’s breath on his tongue, sunrises where he can map Jungwoo’s skin and follow the pillow marks wherever they lead. And he wants people to know that Jungwoo is the beginning, middle and end to his story and he’s Jungwoo’s too. He wants everyone to know that, to have no doubts about it, till it’s common knowledge, till a stranger could set their watch by it.

“This is nice,” Jungwoo sighed, drawing him back out of his head as his hand cupped water to watch it drain through his fingers, bubbles popping at his touch.

“I know, we don’t make proper use of our tub,” a true shame really, as Jungwoo’s naked backside wiggled against him, he squeezed his thighs closed to keep Jungwoo there, right there.

“We should take at least two baths together a week,”

“We definitely should baby, I’ll put it in the books,”

Jungwoo snickered, craned his head back to look at him. Jaehyun crossed his eyes at him and kissed his nose.

“I’m too busy,” he pouted, end of his master’s program keeping him about as busy as a college kid could be.

“You have to get clean at some point, it’s like a two in one,”

“Two in one,” he muttered thoughtfully, “soap and water,” he asked, like those were the two things he was talking about, nose crinkled and tongue out.

“I was thinking, time together, naked _and_ bathing but sure soap and water works too,”

“I like your two in one better,”

“Oh, do you,”

He hummed, knees coming out of the water as he reached for the loofah.

“I’ll get your back,” he reached around him for the soap to help. And he did, helping him wash down his back and most of his front till Jungwoo swatted him, told him they were being counterproductive and took over while Jaehyun laughed.

Jaehyun helped him dry off when they got out of the tub, stayed to brush his teeth while Jungwoo went to get his pajamas on. He hadn’t heard anything, so he figured Jungwoo hadn’t found the ring yet. Maybe he should’ve just asked him traditionally, got down on one knee and just asked instead of leaving it out for Jungwoo to find. But it seemed right like this, Jungwoo had literally just asked if they could be like this, together, forever and then asked if they could travel the world when they were older, he was setting him up for this honestly.

Jungwoo was hopping into his pajama pants when Jaehyun came back into the room, slipped on pants and shirt quickly and still he hadn’t found it. He definitely should’ve just asked.

“Baby,”

Jungwoo lifted his head up, phone placed on the bed.

“You want your foot rub here or in the living room,”

He pursed his lips cutely while he thought, “living room, can we watch a movie too and have ice cream,” he seemed to really be enjoying his relaxing time, not missing writing his essay at all apparently.

“You got it, can you plug in my phone,” he handed it over, stretching across the mattress to reach him. Jaehyun watched the exact moment Jungwoo noticed the ring on his nightstand. He heard him take in a quick breath.

“What’s this,” Jungwoo peeped, still partially turned away from him. His hand reached for the box to hold it closer.

“Uhm, a ring,”

Jungwoo turned around, “I can see it’s a ring Jaehyun,” he looked a little upset.

“An engagement ring baby,”

Jungwoo let out a whoosh of air, whole upper body deflating with it. “An engagement ring,” he whispered.

“Yeah,”

“You want to get married,”

“I do,” Jaehyun whispered back to him, wondering why he looked like he did, sounded so flat. He came around their bed, watching Jungwoo track his movement. His heart plummeted when Jungwoo handed him the ring box, face a mask.

“Jungwoo,” he could fix this, whatever it was, he could talk himself out of it and make it better. They’d been having such a good night and he’d wrecked it, but he could fix it, he was good at that.

“Ask me,”

“What,”

Jungwoo blinked, “ask me,” he dropped his hand when Jaehyun took the box from him. Jaehyun smiled, easily getting down on one knee.

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo gasped, back to himself as his apparent shock wore off.

“Woo, you already saw-”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, go ahead,”

He cleared his throat, shook his head at the other.

“Will you marry me,” he cleared his throat again when it clogged, “And make me the happiest, luckiest guy in the world,”

“Jae,”

“And I’ll try every day to do the same for you,” Jungwoo had started crying. “And I’ll love you with everything I have and-”

“Yes, yes Jae,”

“Really,”

“Yes, really you goofball, come here,” Jaehyun hopped up, slipped the simple band over Jungwoo’s ring finger, laughing when Jungwoo giggled a wet, delighted sound. He kissed him, slowly at first because he wanted to make it last forever but Jungwoo didn’t seem to agree with that as he knocked his body into his and took him backwards to their bed, tongue slipping into his mouth while he squirmed on top of him.

….

“You proposed to me in my pj’s,” Jungwoo commented, fingers drumming against his chest, ring catching the light from the lamp.

“I can re-do it, if you want,”

“No,” Jungwoo said a little defensively, “it was perfect,”

“Perfect,” he could think of a couple things Jungwoo would probably change but didn’t say so.

“Yeah,” he sounded so dreamy and blissed out, if Jaehyun could bottle it he would. But he had the rest of his life to figure out how to do just that. And if he couldn’t, he’d just make sure to make Jungwoo this happy every single night.

“I love you,” Jaehyun kissed the top of his head, held him tighter.

“I love you more,”

“Nope,”

“Yes,”

“No, I proposed, you don’t love me more than I love you,”

“Well, I just got proposed to so let me win,”

“That’s your argument,”

“Yeah,”

Jaehyun could only smile at him, brushed his fingers along Jungwoo’s thin wrist, “It’s sound,”

Jungwoo hit him with a tiny laugh, snuggled closer and asked him who got to tell their friends. They decided to split it, he’d do half and Jungwoo would do the other.

He reached for his phone, over Jungwoo to text his friends. He just couldn’t wait and figured his best friends deserved to know how little he currently cared about Yeri’s friends’ plots. His day started kind of crappy but definitely turned itself around. He tapped out a quick text to Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong and Doyoung in their chat that read, _engaged._ With the ring emoji.

The immediate responses were several exclamation points from Yuta followed by a _congratulations_ and a well wish to enjoy the sex.

Johnny texted, in all caps, _THAT WAS FAST YO! CONGRATULATIONS OMG TEN’SGONNADIE!!!!_ And then a,  _can I tell Ten, I’m gonna anyway, he’ll kill me in my sleep if he finds out and I didn’t, right?_

To which Doyoung answered, _glad you worked that out Johnny._

And, _Congrats Jae, give Jungwoo a snuggle for me._

Taeyong didn’t answer but he assumed he was already asleep or without his phone. Which is what he ought to be, without his phone, kissing and nuzzling his fiancé instead of entertaining whatever else his crackpot friends had to say about his news. He could deal with it tomorrow.

For now, Jungwoo was slowing slipping to sleep in his arms, fingers drawing half-finished patterns on his chest, mouth moving against his skin with each breath.

….

The following morning, he woke up to a ridiculous number of notifications from the group chat with all their friends, the one he tried to keep muted because it was way too busy for his liking but alas. In this instance he was glad he’d forgotten to switch it back to silent upon reading the continuous, hours long freak out from all their friends.

The one he noticed was from Ten that read, _Pic’s or it didn’t happen._

He rolled his eyes but sat up slightly to take a picture of Jungwoo’s hand, still laid over his chest, ring bright against their bare skin. He’d catch hell for sending them a picture that implied nudity and all sorts of activities that would send their friends spiraling but he was too happy to care.

He hit send and watched the freak out continue.

Ten’s was again the best, _holy fucking shit, it’s not a drill, they’re getting married!!!!! I’mgonnadie!!!_ With all the colored hearts he could manage.

Followed up by, and he called it, _Jung Jaehyun you can’t send anyone but Jungwoo nudes now and forever, what would he say?!?!?!_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
